


Compliance

by archipelago41



Series: Cablepool porn [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelago41/pseuds/archipelago41
Summary: Absolutely realistic sexy roleplay it is. Okay, Wade needs to get into character, and that's what… himself? Awesome."You talk a big game, but those big fucking guns you carry around are compensating."
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> Contains:  
> \- non negotiated roleplay  
> \- lots of use of the word slut  
> \- some slapping
> 
> Processed in a facility that also produces size kink and powers-abusing porn. Not guaranteed free of contaminants.

They're in bed, Nate's bed, and Wade is just bone-tired.

"I think I need to leave this place," Wade says, leaning into the existential dread. "No one except you wants me here."

"It is my opinion that matters." Nate, for once, didn't bring work to bed with him. "Stay."

"They think you barely have me leashed when you don't have me leashed at all. I don't even play at being your kept killer." Wade spits off the side of the bed and towards the ground. Nate thought it was a gross habit, so he kept it up. "It's hurtful. I make my own (mostly unwise) choices!"

"You want to be? I could be that," Nate calmly says. His voice dips low and Wade's ears pick up every word. "The one who keeps you fucked into compliance."

That's a hell of a topic change. 

"Just to be sure. This leads to you fucking me right now, and not fucking me over in the future?" Nate has serious trouble with the concept of free will sometimes, which should be worrying but blood is already rushing its way south to little Wade, and Nate has that gaze that seems like he could burn suns with it. But even if this wasn't extremely hot roleplay that hits just a little too close to home? Wade doesn't know if he'd resist. 

"If you're unhappy with our arrangement," he says, seriously and with a straight face. "I'll have to make sure you're too fucked out to care."

Then the fucker winks and grabs Wade's ass. Okay. Absolutely realistic sexy roleplay it is. Okay, Wade needs to get into character, and that's what… himself? Awesome. 

"You talk a big game, but those big fucking guns you carry around are compensating." It's a shame Wade wasn't wearing the suit, just the mask and pajamas.

"Oh? I believe you'll find otherwise." He's just… quietly smug about it. Nate's dick is super nice, honestly. 

Wade fakes a sneer, and then Nate's pushing him down, and Wade goes dizzy at how easy Nate pins him down. "You can't force me." Wade doesn't think he has the right tone for that line. Workshop it for later.

"No," Nate easily agrees. "But I can make you want it."

Then he tentatively brings up Wade's mask over his nose and kisses the living daylights out of Wade. Little Wade is a healthy chub. 

Nate's hands roam, and they're tangled up to get Wade naked. Nate pulls off the mask gently, like he always does. Wade shrugs off his shirt. The TO hand reaches under Wade's waistband. Next time: panties. Finding out that Wade's free-balling gets Nate to groan, "Oh, you slut. You were looking for a good fuck, weren't you?"

Nate always talks so much. Not as much or as fun as Wade's one-sided conversations to the audience, of course. It's usually twenty dollar words and sanctimonious talk about how everyone could be fucking better, how they could self actualize. Wade likes it so much better when it's about how slutty he is. 

"I could do it. Fuck you so good you never even think about someone else. Fuck you so hard you crave it," Nate's voice is so grumbly and low, it goes to Wade's toes. He goes slack. Wade aches, and Nate's left a criminal amount of space between them. 

He hears the sound of Nate's zipper. The rustle of clothes. The press of bare skin and metal when he closes the distance between their bodies. There's just so much of Nate, a heavy and hot weight. 

"Hah, joke's on you!" Wade slurs. It's so good. Nate's dick is so thick when it presses against him, the barest touch of a glistening dickhead to Wade's rim, and Wade backs up as much as he's able, ready for more, more, more. "Already, a'ready that way. Nate, give!"

The bastard isn't pressing in, just letting that good dick slide over the curve of Wade's ass while Nate sucks at the crook of Wade's neck, making him gasp as Nate worries a mark over his mottled skin. It'll be gone soon, but for the moments, it's a good look on him. Nate's mark. 

"What would you do for this?" he breathes against Wade's ear. "Would you be a good slut?"

Oh yeah, here's the good stuff. Nate doesn't like a lot of the other possible names you could call someone in bed, but 'slut' gets good going and Wade happily fucked. One day, Wade should play on how possessive he is, about one little slut. That would be a good game. Wade makes a sound like a dying whale, and Nate's into it, the crazy fucker. He wants Wade begging for dick? Fuck, he's so warm, and Wade just has to make Nate want him a little more. He rocks back. 

Nate stills." I asked you a question."

Oh fuck, he's going to be mean? This is the best spontaneous roleplay Wade's had since Nate caught him with a vibrator. Wade's breathes heavily in through his mouth. As soon as his brain stops feeling fuzzy, he'll say something. "Er."

Nate slaps him. Wade can take anything anyone throws at good, but the sting on his cheek is so good and brings him back to the now. Wade's dick is dripping. 

"Yes!" he moans. "Anything, just, please."

Nate is such a tease, and his thick cock just slides over Wade's willing hole, and it's not enough. "Shameless," he chides, and Wade's getting such a hot teacher vibe that makes possibilities dance in his head. "What would you do? For my cock stretching you open, filling you so deep?" 

"Anything. Everything. Fuck, Nate, I want it."

"Say you'll be my good slut," Nate says, and he's biting back sounds, and Wade doesn't even have to look to know how red Nate's (mostly flesh) dick is. There's a tiny bit of TO silver up the side of the shaft, and if Wade gets in a bendy position, it rubs so good against his rim when Nate gets deep. 

Wade's so hard and nearly drooling just thinking about it. "I'll be a good slut. I'll behave."

"You do this for anyone? Beg like this?" Nate's voice could be talking about economics right now and all Wade wants is more than the tease of getting a good fucking. He wants a hand on his cock but he's supposed to be good, and if he isn't, Nate won't pound him into the mattress.

"N-no, just your slut," Wade manages. "Just for you and your giant meaty cock and your fingers and anything else you want. Please fuck me."

"Don't even care what it is as long as it comes from me, huh?" God, smug Nate shouldn't be sexy, but he's been holding himself over Wade long enough that that manly Cable-sweat drips down onto Wade, and Wade wants to lick it off the source. "Spread your ass for me."

Wade scrambles to comply. His fingernails dig crescents with how much force he's using, and he can't stop himself from trembling. 

Nate moves down, and there's the click of a plastic cap, and oooh fucker, he just squirted cold lube over and into Wade's ass. He squirms.

"Stay still." Both their breathing is heavy, and Wade feels his hole open but it's not the warmth of Nate's glorious cock or his rough and beautiful fingers or his warm-metal TO fingers, so it's the TK. Oh fuck, it's the TK. 

Wade comes all over his stomach.

"Look at how needy you are." Nate's eye--well, his non-glowy eye--looks a little glazy. He doesn't stop the slow press of TK tendrils (? Not fingers. It's like nothing else, having mutant powers to play in bed with) spreading him even wider to make sure he's good and ready for Nate's cock. "Coming just from that."

"Don't stop," Wade gasps. "More, more, please."

"Good sluts take what they're given," he says, and he kisses the whines out of Wade's mouth, even as the TK keeps pressing at Wade's oversensitive insides. The last kiss is gentle, to Wade's scarred forehead. "But I might fulfill requests if I'm asked nicely."

"Please, Nate," Wade begs for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. His dick is almost ready for round two. "Will you please give me your ma-ah--massive cock? I'll be good. I won't crack jokes at the next meeting. I'll do anything. I won't break anything unless you let me."

"What else?" Lips and tongue against the fucked up curve of Wade's ear, nibbling at the cartilage.

Fuck, fuck. They're still doing the thing. "I'll only go when you let me. Stay here. Only go on approved jobs."

Something--the TK-- squeezes Wade's dick for a second. Mean. Wade rocks up into air. "Nathan!"

"You only work for me. I'll pay you exactly how you like." That sends a shiver down Wade's spine and to his recovered dick. It shouldn't. But it does. 

Nate tweaks a nipple with the TO hand, and Wade arches his back. "Please. It's the biggest cock I've ever had and I _need it_. "

"That's all it takes to buy you? A big cock?" He hears Nate slick up. "You going to cross me if they offer you a bigger cock to fuck yourself on?"

"No, fuck," Wade rocks back against the TK which has stopped. He tries to clench against nothing. He's so empty. "Could be giant but I need yours. Only yours. Nothing else is as good."

Those are the magic words apparently. He drives straight to the hilt inside Wade, and it's everything he wanted. Nate's so fucking strong to go with the whole being giant thing. Wade loves it. He rails Wade, not holding back, and the stretch is delicious. It's a pounding.

"Fuck," he pants. He doesn't know if he knows his whole name. It's so good. 

"You're so fucking tight for me, baby, " Nate just keeps going. He has his hands around Wade's legs, easily putting him where he's best able to take Nate's cock in the way he likes. "So perfect. Your slutty hole takes me so well. It wants all of it." 

Wade moans, and he really wants a hand on his dick, but both of his are occupied, and it feels so good; he doesn't want any of it to change. Nate gives him a hand to grind against. Wade doesn't know when he comes again; it builds like a wave, and Nate keeps fucking him though it, and it's so good. 

His head's empty. All there is Nate with his filthy dirty talk and the good dick taking him through several life experiences. 

When Wade comes to, he's sore in a good way, and he wants to bask in it, and he's absolutely dripping with lube and come. He's still tired, but in a great way. 

Nate clings to him like an octopus, and Wade lets himself be spooned and closes his eyes.


End file.
